Exemplary embodiments relate to wireless sensing and actuation networks, and more specifically, to methods and systems for providing a network of low power sensing and actuating motes.
In general, motes are small low-power computers that are configured to act as sensors. Currently available motes are configured to communicate with a central computer via a radio link. Common radio links allow a mote to transmit a distance of approximately 10 to 200 feet. The distance is typically limited by power consumption, size and cost constraints. Mote networks are currently used for a variety of applications and the motes may include Global Positioning System (GPS) sensors for use in identifying the location of each mote in the mote network.